poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of Babar: The Movie
SpongeBob's Adventures of Babar: The Movie is another upcoming SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot On the night of Elephantland's Victory Parade, the king Babar tells to his children the story of his first days as King of the Elephants. On his first day at Royal Court, the young ruler suggests that Elephantland hold an Annual Parade, but hears that a committee has to be set up before the idea can be approved. Soon after, a girl elephant, Celeste, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Eugene Krabs (along with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Terk and Tantor) runs over to tell Babar that her home has been attacked by Rataxes, the rhinoceros, and his horde.(who Clayton, Tai Lung, Saddam Hussein, and Sheldon J. Plankton are working for). Babar's assistants tell him that the affair cannot be rushed, so he orders an elephant army to defeat the rhinos. After some days, the army fails to arrive, and Babar tells Arthur, Celeste's brother, to take care of his job as King while he, Spongebob, Stan, Po, Scooby-Doo and their friends venture off into Celeste's village to help her mother, amid dangerous jungle. Coming into the village, they encounter a raid brought forth by the rhinos,Clayton, Tai Lung, Saddam Hussein, and Sheldon J. Plankton who are taking the elephants as slaves so that they can work on Rataxes' empire. When the enemies have gone, Babar, Celeste and our heroes set off to rescue the latter's mom, and the other pachyderms, from Rataxes' wrath. Along the way, they meet a monkey named Zephir, who gives them the location of the rhinos' empire. The two and our heroes come face to face with Rataxes himself, who plans to invade Babar's kingdom by twilight, and are sent in jail; but they all escape successfully along with Zephir, and begin going back to Elepantland to save it. Heading into the rhinos' tents, they disguise themselves as one of the warriors, asking for "special detail" of their plans for attack, but to no avail. They get away from Rataxes quickly, launching from a catapult and landing into a fountain, much to the surprise of Babar's advisors. The evil rhino proclaims Elephantland will be destroyed in an hour, unless its residents know of some way to protect it. With this in mind, the Royal Court members discuss their "committee" procedure, the elephant army takes some action into their hands, and a giant elephant float, built by Babar and company, scares off Rataxes and his soldiers. At the same time, our heroes fight Clayton, Tai Lung, Saddam and Plankton. Po uses his kung fu to fight Tai Lung and defeats him using the Wuxi Finger Hold. Terk and Tantor fight Saddam. The Furious Five fight Clayton who falls to his death and Mr. Krabs kicks Plankton back to the Chum Bucket. At sunrise, the young King's friends congratulate him on saving the day and his town, but are surprised to learn that their very first Victory Parade will be held during the afternoon. It has gone by that name ever since, the old Babar recalls, because the committee could not find any other name for it. As Babar finishes his tale, he finds that his children have all gone to sleep. Right after he closes the door, they re-enact scenes from the story, until their father tells them to get back to bed. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Terk, Tantor, Clayton, Tai Lung, Saddam Hussein, and Sheldon J. Plankton guest star in this film. *Babar is revealed to be Tantor's nephew. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Kung Fu Panda films, the Scooby-Doo films, and the Tarzan films. *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo were originally planned to guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, but they were cut out of the film and ended up guest starring in this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Yru17 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Censored films